Changes No One Expected
by SashimiYumYum
Summary: D/Hr fic ~ Hermione goes back to school as a new person. Everything is wonderful once reunited with a new friend but something tends to break her a part from a thing she loves and soon sends her to another *hopefully* Bare with me! I'm struggling!
1. A New Me

~* ChAnGeS nO oNe ExPeCtEd *~  
  
Disclaimer ~ Harry Potter isn't and never will be mine  
  
Chapter 1 ~ A New Me  
  
Two years have past since the Triwizard Tournament and slowly things were becoming normal again. No signs of Voldemort had appeared and everything was at peace until...  
  
"HERMIONE!! HERMIONE!!! WAKE UP BEFORE IT GETS LATE!"  
  
"Ugh, darn you mother," Hermione mutters to herself and looks at the clock  
  
"Why am I getting up so early anyway." Hermione begins to think to herself before she smacks herself in the head  
  
"Oy! How could I forget! Today is September 1st! I get to go back to Hogwarts today!" After realizing what today was Hermione scrambles out of bed messily making her bed and running in the wall on her way to the bathroom  
  
'Oy. I need to calm down if I ever want to make it to the Hogwarts Express in one piece! ' Hermione calmly gets up and rushes into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and shrieks "Ahhh!!! Cold cold cold!" and she adjusts the temperature of the water "AHHHHHH! Too hot too hot!" After many attempts of getting the water right she jumps out grabbing a towel and rushes to brush her teeth. 'Gosh how could I forget about today! I've been waiting for this day since I came back from France with the 'wonderful' makeover my grandmother gave to the day I found out I was a prefect! Gosh how can I be so thick- skulled!' Hermione looks at the mirror. She had changed so much since 4th year to 6th year. She had grown so much developing her curves in the right places with her hair tamed, straightened, and highlight blond. 'I guess this makeover and wardrobe change my grandmother gave me for my birthday didn't turn out that bad.' Hermione thinks to herself. Hermione sighs as she heads for her room, 'what are the guys going to think when they see more. probably thinking I'm no one they no and try to hit on me.' she rolls her eyes. She slips on her black flare jeans and her pink tank top pinning on her prefect badage after slipping on her pink Adidas. She applied a little lipgloss and light pink eyeshadow. "Gosh I never imagined myself actually liking this stuff let alone looking like this!" she exclaims. Hermione sighs and drudges down to the kitchen. 'I don't even want to think of what they are going to say when they know its actually no one, but Bookworm Hermione Granger.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N I'm sorry people this is my first story and I'm trying my best but I'm getting stuck! I'm sorry I'll try to make it get better but its hard! Please R/R I need some help or some praise 


	2. OMG I'm LATE

Chapter 2 ~ OMG I'm Late  
  
Disclaimer ~ Sadly I am not the owner of Harry Potter and I never will be. But I can dream right?  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"OMG OMG OMG I'm late!! Hurry up Cassidy! I don't want to miss the train!" I shout. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't drive any faster! " Cassidy says. 'Ahhh I shouldn't have yelled at her but I'm in a rush! I'm a prefect and I have to get there I don't want to miss the train what will Father think!' I start to drift at thoughts of what father will do to me. I don't know why he has been acting so strange lately. Cassidy speaks interrupting my thoughts. "Um sir we are at Kings Crossing Station I will help you get your bags." she speaks as if she were scared of me! Why would she be scared of me of all people! Oh ya its because oh my father. (A/N duh. of course she would be scared you're father is a death eater! Eh.. Sorry go back to reading)  
  
When we get to Platform 9 ¾ I thank Cassidy and bid her farewell. Argh now I need to drag this trunk on board!!! After much struggle five minutes later I go outside to go find my cronies Crabe and Goyle. I wander around the station before its time to leave until. *BAMMMM*  
  
"Argh watch were you're going" the person I ran into yells. I mutter sorry and help the person up. When the person stands I face myself facing a gorgeous brunette with blond streaks in her hair running her hand through it. I swear I was standing infront of a goddess. I quickly notice I was staring and I walk away blushing. 'Smooth move Draco.' I think to myself, but I can't help myself to wonder that I've see those brown eyes before..  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I made it to the train station in time thank god. After putting my trunk on the train I look around looking for Harry and Ron. I scan the crowd until I see that red hair bouncing around in the crowd. I jump up and down screaming, "Ron, Harry! Over here! Hello!!! You guys over here!" They walk up to me saying, "Excuse me miss, but do we know you!" "Come on you guys you don't know who I am?" Giving them my little I-don't- believe-it looks. "Hermione is that you!" Ron shouts. "Of course its me! Who did you think I was?" "well for a second I thought you were some hot girl that I could flirt with and maybe get a date with." Ron states matter-of-factly and Harry nudges Ron in the ribs. "Ow what was that for Harry!" Ron questions. Harry says exasperatedly "Oh never mind!" He hugs me "so 'Mione what have you been up to! I haven't heard from in in ages!" After hugging Ron I just state as if it were normal " Oh you know, traveling to France, getting a new me down, studying, making out with boys you know the usual" It took a few minutes for what she said to soak in until the burst "WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING OUT WITH GUYS YOU NEVER EVEN KNEW! HERMIONE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU DON'T GO MEETING STRANGERS AND GETTING SEDUCED BY THEM!!!!!"  
  
At this point I was on the grounding laughing my butt off. "oh you guys I was just kidding I was making sure you guys were actually listening to me! How could you think I would do a thing like that!" Harry and Ron slump down saying "heh heh I knew you were kidding all along" which gave me a huge sweatdrop on my head. Eh sure. "um. so what else is new" Ron says obviously wanting to get off the subject. "oh nothing really" I state as puffing out my chest so they can see my badge. After awhile they never said anything. "AHEM. Don't you see my badge! I made Prefect!" "Gosh 'Mione whats the big deal we knew you would get it" Ron says flatly. "Hmph if you don't appreciate me I'm just going to leave" I spat out at them turning on my heel to leave. Then suddenly I feel and arm grab my shoulder and I turn around to see Harry. I look up at those gorgeous emerald green eyes since he's about half a foot taller than me. "oh 'mione you know Ron was just kidding, RIGHT RON" he says as he glares at Ron. Ron sensing this agrees "Yea 'Mione I was just kidding. You know me and Harry are proud of you."  
  
"well okay.. I guess if you didn't mean it.Well com'on guys lets go get our compartment!" As I say grabbing both of their hands and dragging them to the back compartment not noticing them blushing deeply.  
  
********************  
  
A/N Sorry people I had to stop even though nothing to exciting happened. Um. Please R/R because if not a people like this well I could just stop writing this now. I promise more action later in the story! On my honor as a horrible author! 


	3. Shamelessly Flirting

Disclaimer ~ I don't and never will own Harry Potter or anything as a matter of fact  
  
Chapter 3 Shamelessly Flirting  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
After getting to their usual compartment and being smack a few times by me they were acting normal. When I say normal I mean them totally ignoring me and running their mouths off about Quidditch.  
  
'OMG Quidditch this, Quidditch that! OMG is that all they think about! I swear they have mush for brains!' I scream in my head (A/N '' are thoughts just to make it clear ^_^)  
  
I got extremely bored after I while so I told the guys I'd see them later . like as if they noticed me gone. and I went wondering around to see how many guys I can flirt with and smack them for hitting on me (a/n I'm sorry I don't think the normal Hermione would do this but you wanted different) I learned a few things from my muggle friends this summer and time to see if it works.  
  
I knock then open a door so see this hot looking blond with two pudgy goof balls next to him (a/n oh my guess who those three could me) I seductively ask if I could sit here with them since all the other compartments are crowded with perverted guys around. "Sur..sur..sure. you can sit here with us." The blond stutters out. And one of the pudgier bigger guy shoves the other onto the ground. I giggles and sweetly say, "Thank you very much" as I step over the guy on the ground and strut my stuff shaking my hips as I walk towards the seat. As I walk the guys mouths drop and I just giggle. 'God I'm acting like a ditzy blond with all this giggling. I'm going to make myself sick!' I sit myself down looking like a little "goddess" for a moment until I hear shouting outside. 'Oy! Now they decide to look for me!' realizing the shouts were from my mush for brains friends. 'Hm. Maybe I'll have some fun before I go look for Harry and Ron.'  
  
I walk up to the blond cutie who was staring at me "Hey there. So what's a blonde cutie like you do to get some muscles like these on your arms?" I purr out as I run my hands over his arms. "I..uh.uh.. play quidditch so that gets me in shape and leaves me with this excellent body" Draco says after flexing his muscles after losing some shyness. To play along on the girly effect I squeal with delight (a/n does that sound ditzy? If it does I'm so sorry0 "Where did you meet those two over studs over there" I say as I motion to the two pudgy people. (A/N * GAG * those two studs? NEVER!!!!!!!) "Huh where?" Draco says as he looks around the compartment.  
  
"Oh you silly gooses! Those two!" I giggle and point to the two pudgy characters. As everyone is confused I get up to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry fellas but looks like I gotta run" I say while I walk to the door in the same fashion as I came in. "I guess I'll be seeing you around good looking," I purr and walk out the door with a wink. I giggle when I'm out there here smacks and shouts behind the door. 'That was fun, but those guys seem familiar' I stand there for a while and think then it hits me like a ton of bricks.  
  
  
  
~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~  
  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"YOU RETARDS WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! YOU WERE STANDING THERE DROOLING! NO WONDER SHE WANTED TO LEAVE! ARGH HOW COULD I GET STUCK WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU! " I scream at Crabbe and Goyle. That Beautiful brunette just flirted with us until she probably asked her self how can a hottie like me be stuck with these two losers when I'm obviously the most wanted guy that is going to grace Hogwarts with my presence. (A/N omg he's so full of himself.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I walk back into the compartment finding Harry and Ron there probvably waiting for me to return to them.  
  
"Oy 'Mione where did you go! All of a sudden we ask you a question and you don't respond so we look up and you're gone! You scared the bloody hell out of us!"  
  
"Ron.." I speak with a serious tone in my voice  
  
"Mione he's sorry but he's right where were you! We were looking every where for you!" Harry says defending Ron  
  
"Not everywhere. " I mutter  
  
"What was that Hermione?"  
  
"oh oh nothing. I was just ya know walking around." I say smiling with a little halo above me head with little horns sticking out  
  
Little did they know that I had learned a few tricks over the summer about how to toy with guys' mind. I smirk at the thought of how much fun this is going to be this year.  
  
ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô* ô*ô*ô  
  
  
  
A/N yay! I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I'm working on the next one too! Don't worry I'm still here for you! Thank you for my three Reviewers! I'm so happy that someone reviewed! SophieBabe ~ You were my firsts reviewed yay! Banessia ~ I'm trying my best to make it different from other stories! Thank you for the advice Emma ~ Thank you I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Don't forget to R/R! 


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer ~ Harry Potter isn't mine and neither are any of the characters even though we all wish you could own them  
  
* @~{~~ Remembering ~~}~@ *  
  
  
  
The rest of the train ride went up without dullness. Hermione smacked both Harry and Ron when she finally got fed up with their talk about quidditch. After the little violence stroke they decided to play exploding snap and had a little contest of throwing Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans into each others mouths. When they missed they started throwing beans at each other and in the end they ended up tickling each other for mercy.  
  
Soon the train ride was over and they climbed out dressed in their robes heading for the carriages. In the carriages they plucked out whatever jellybeans they had missed before and before they knew it they were in the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I walked into the hall with my too buffoons next to me and as I head towards the Slytherin table I spot the goddess sitting at the Gryffindor next to. ugh Potty and Weasel! What does she find in those two losers. I will never know.  
  
I sit down between fatty Crabbe and Goyle and wait for the sorting to end so I can eat. This is going to be a long year.  
  
End of POV *  
  
Soon stepping into the Great Hall Hermione was crowded with people rushing over to her. "OMG Hermione I love what you've done with yourself! It looks so. stylish" and things like that continued to fill Mione's ears. Random guys just came up to her and starting hitting on her and she disgustingly pushed them away.  
  
Soon Ginny excitingly rushes over to Mione squealing "Mione! I've missed you so much" and she hugs her. "Wow what did you do to yourself? Whatever you did I like it. What made this sudden change in you?"  
  
These words hit Mione like a ton of bricks. Why did she change. She stood there and pondered Ginny's question. Then she remembers. It all started when she went to Paris with her parents. She remembers it like it was yesterday..  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
'Awhh I'm so glad my parents decided to go to Paris again this year. I've missed it so much. What should I do while I'm here? I think I'll roam the French streets in the Magical District.'  
  
Mione wanders through the portal and walks into the magical alley of Paris life. (A/N - hey I didn't know what to call how she steps through! I'm in deep writers block! Leave me be!) 'Awhh feels like home almost' and she chuckles at the thought of home but misses Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and of course Ron and Harry who was spending the rest of his summer at The Borrow. She yearns to be with them and Ginny but she knows it's good to spend some time with her mother and father since she sees them for about three months a year.  
  
Mione buys an ice cream and wanders around the alley aimlessly looking around until.BAM she collides with a stranger.  
  
(A/N whoops um '' are thoughts and "" and dialogue I knew I was missing something! Sorrie!)  
  
"Oof!" she states as she falls to the floor.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay" a voice says as a hand is out stretched to Mione and she gratefully accepts it.  
  
"It's all right! I'm fine" she says as she dusts herself off and looks up.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry again I was looking at my magazine and wasn't paying attention. Oh yes how rude of me! My name is Brianna Pandor"  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She speaks and smiles  
  
"Nice to meet you." And they sense something that changes them both.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~@*~@*~@*~@*~*@*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N ~ I'm so sorry I haven't been updating and fulfilling my duties! I'm sooooo sorry! I was so tempted to trash this story and start over but I decided not to. I've been trying to get some inspiration by some great stories I've been reading from this lovely place. A next chapter is coming with this to tell the rest of 'Remembering' I'm sorry if it's terribly boring! Please work with me! I could always use suggestions just no flames ^_^; I'm still new to no flames please. 


	5. Memories Coming Alive

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter now even a copy of the movie yet! So sad. But True. We all have dreams right?  
  
Memories Coming Alive *  
  
(A/N Still in Flashback mode)  
  
'Brianna and Me walked around the whole day talking and laughing. She's like no other girl I know. She reminds me of a mix of Lavender, Ginny and me all together it was weird. It was like I knew her my whole life.'  
  
Brianna was going to go to her 6h year in Beauxbatons Academy this year just like Hermione was going to be in her 6th year in Hogwarts. She was a little bit taller than Hermione with shoulder black hair and bright blue eyes. What she found weird was they both knew so much about each other's school they almost fell down laughing. Hermione admired her for all the confidence she had in herself and just everything about her. She was the one who made Hermione change. she wanted to be laidback and care free like Brianna, but still doing all her work and maintaining grades. That summer Brianna changed Hermione without even realizing it with Hermione's last request she took her to a make over with her grandmother's birthday money. But not only did she acquire traits like Brianna when they hung out at dance clubs she hung out with other girls who taught her useful things.so they say. But before she knew it she was going back to England with her parents with the memories of Brianna that she will never forget promising to owl her because she was like the sister she never had.and with that thought a single tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
****End Of Flash Back ****  
  
Hermione comes out of retrospect and she responds "I dunno Gin, but I think this change it for the better" and soon was led to the Gryfindor table and took her usual spot between Ron and Harry and watched the Sorting Ceremony begin. Soon the last student was sorted into Hufflepuff when Dumbledore made one more announcement before the festivities begin.  
  
"I have one more announcement" Dumbledore states with mystery. "There is going to be one more sorting before out feast begins." all eyes upon him Dumbledore decides not to hold it off any longer and a young girl steps out with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
'She looks so familiar' Mione thinks ' but from where.'  
  
"May I introduce the last student to sort. Brianna Pandor"  
  
"OMG!!!" Hermione gasps with her hands on her face full of surprise.  
  
But Hermione wasn't the only one with that expression. Two certain female students from Gryffindor and a certain female student from Ravenclaw (A/N or atleast I think its Ravenclaw. ) had the same reactions.  
  
"Ms. Granger will you please take a seat I know you are anxious to let the feast begin but please do be polite" Dumbledore states with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
Hermione embarrassingly sits down with her cheeks the color of Ron's hair.  
  
1. Draco's POV *  
  
'OMG that was Hermione! No way did she get plastic surgery or something! Damn.. Snap out of it Draco she's a mudblood! Think about something pleasant. Like that new girl' and with that he sits there grinning like an idiot thinking about the new girl.  
  
1. End of POV *  
  
Brianna happily plops down on the chair with McGonagall places the hat on Brianna's head. Within a few moments the hat makes it decision and sceams "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers exploded from Gryffindor table as she steps off the stool and walks towards the table with all the jumping and as soon as she get even close she is enveloped with the hugs of four friends she hasn't seen in a long time.  
  
"OMG what are you doing here! Why didn't you tell us! Why didn't you owl! You little thing you! I'm just so glad you're here!" was screamed into her ears by her friends as she kept getting hugs.  
  
"Heh heh I'm sorry you guys I didn't know to like a few weeks ago! I'm sorry! I'm just glad to see you again!" They took a step back and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"OMG how do you two three know Brianna?" Hermione asks shocked to the other girls she was staring at. Padma and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.  
  
"We were about to ask you the same question!" The girls said.  
  
"I know her from the summer because we uh.accidentally bumped heads sorta in France and became like sisters" Hermione explains.  
  
"We've known Brianna since we were little girls because our grandmothers are the ones that introduced us when we were young and have been like best friends ever since" Lavender, Padma, and Parvati inquired.  
  
"Oh you guys stop it and lets eat! Just be glad I'm here!" She smiles happily and digs in.  
  
The girls just shrug it off and begin to eat with Padma at the table with them.  
  
'Gosh this is a small wizard world after all' Hermione thinks to herself as she helps herself to more pumpkin juice. 'This might be a good year after all.'  
  
~}@~}@~}@~}@~}@ * @{~@{~@{~@{~@{~  
  
A/N ~ I'm sorry it's getting late here and I'm gonna go to bed! R & R and I'll update the rest soon probably the next day because I don't wanna let you people down since I was done for like two months with sucky story that still needs improvement but meh we aren't all perfect! All reviews appreciated except for flames please! Por Favor y gracias! Whoops I mean.. s'il vous plaît et merci! Oh ya please help me decide who will be head boy and girl for these girls 6th year at hogwarts because I have no idea! Arigato! ^_^ 


	6. Choices, Choices, Choices Who will it be...

~* ChAnGeS nO oNe ExPeCtEd *~  
  
A/N: Sorry i haven't updated! I've made one thousand and one lousy attempts to start over on a new fic but i have failed miserably! I'm sorry I'm trying to make it more exciting but i'm hvaing difficulties typing it all out so here is another try! Thanks to SophieBabe who is encouraging me still and everyone else who reviewed a loooooonnnnnnnnnggggggg time ago! I'm so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I wish i own Harry Potter and Company but hey a girl can dream! maybe if i pray real hard to Santa Clause maybe it will happen! Nah.... always JK Rowling... Darn *snaps fingers*  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Choices, Choices, Choices... Who will it be  
  
Hermione left shortly because she and all the other head prefects of the other 3 houses were being lead to their common rooms share with the head boy and girl. (A/N: sorry i forgot this part in the other chapter i think.) The heads were Katie Bell and Roger Davies (a/n: i couldn't think... so sue me!) and the head prefects were of course Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch- Fletchley, and Mandy Brocklehurst. They were shortly introduce to the through twists and turns in the hallways and appeared before a portrait of a mixed group of people looking as if they were a family. Dumbledore told them the password for this month then they could change it next month ('vanilla dandelions') and went ahead into the common room. They were amazed by the vast size of it. It could almost be mistaken for a small house. there were three stairs one for the heads, one fore hufflepuff and ravenclaw and the last was for gryffindor and slytherin. The stairways led up to two rooms that connected with a balcony sort walkway also connected to the bathroom. What Hermione loved most was the huge wall of countless books that she instantly fell in love with. There were 6 couches one fore each prefect and heads with one large table that fitted all of them and desks scattered around the room. After examining the wall full of books she immediately noticed four portraits that lead to each house common room and of course the kitchens.  
  
'uh oh i bet we will have a lot of late night events to plan' Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione ran up to here room amost plawing down Malfoy on the way. She gasped at the beautiful room. Decorated in beautiful colors. The room was a deep red color with golden curtains with a lovely and most comfy looking bed decorated in the same fashion with a door leading into the shared bathrooms. She looked so happy and content that she felt like visiting her friends.  
  
That sat in the common room for hours since Sept. 1st this year was on a Saturday chatting and laughing at old memories and things they did in the summer.  
  
After literally being kicked out of the Gryffindor common room by others and by Hermione they decided to go up to the girl's dormitories to finished up talking.  
  
"Hey Hermione since we were talking down in the Great Hall up until now me and the other girls have been wondering if...." Lavender slowly began to say...  
  
"Hemione what she is trying to say is if you would like to join our group when i say group i mean singing group" Brianna finally says breaking the silence  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well since the summer me, lavender, brianna and padma have started a singing group. but towards the end of the summer padma starting to withdraw saying it would be difficult to rehearse when Brianna was in another country. but since she has moved back here she still denies about wanting to keep her grades up. And it was Brianna's suggestion to ask you if you would like to join. We're pretty good actually so don't worry. Gosh Brianna is just as into her grades as you so it all works out!" Parvati beams looking with begging eyes towards Hermione.  
  
"Ugh...ug... Ahhh! alright i'll do it! okay just stop with the eyes!" Hermione shouts. The three other girls squeal with delight and rush up and hug her!  
  
"Thank you hermione! Thank you!!" lavender says.  
  
"So... what is the name of our group anywayz?" hermione questions.  
  
"Well the name of our groups is... well *The Daydreamers*"Brianna states slowly.  
  
" Ya we each sort of have jobs. Lavender does costumes, Parvati does make up, I do movements and choreography, and you can help me and make sure we are on task and time. We all try to do lyrics or just sing other songs when that happens we pick songs."  
  
Things went that way until sentences were filled with yawns in every other word. And we decided to call it a night. With that every girl fell asleep dreaming of the next days events and dreaming of the group the become to be...  
  
(A/N I would have ended it here but i decided since it's sort of a boring chapter and so i'm trying to make it longer with a lil more stuff happening)  
  
The next morning Hermione woke with a yawn and grabbed some clothes and a towel and trudged out the door towards the bathroom barely looking where she was going until she hit a hard chest.  
  
"Whoa watch where you're going Granger! You could have pushed both of us down the stairs!" Draco spat while dusting off his robes.  
  
"WELL... SO...RR...Y.... Gosh would lil ity bity Dracie poo hurt his toosh falling down" She says with sarcasm and a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
She smirks at his reaction "Don't you ever call me DRACIE POO AGAIN!!!!! YOU HEAR ME!"  
  
"Sorry Dracie Poo i guess you're right. I'm sounding a lil bit too much like you're lover Pansy the Pug" with no emotion and before seein the rest of Draco's expression she excused herself to the bathroom locking it before she stepped into the shower.  
  
** Draco's POV ***  
  
Gr... How dare she call me that! How dare she trick me on the train! I can't believe i thought she was hot... But she is... Damn it stop it Draco! She's a damn good for nothing mudblood! The dirt I walk on! Even if i did show emotion to that blasted mudblood what would people think! What would my father think or should i say do... I mustn't let my emotions get to me at all! If i ever want to live till the end of my years in Hogwarts... I watch Hermione flounce out of the bathroom in a towel walking quickly to her room. Damn doesn't she look sexy in that towel... Ahh!! Smack out of it Draco as i hit myself in the head... I shake my head and head into the bathroom.  
  
**End of Draco's POV**  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
It's so much fun to tease Malfoy even more fun to flirt with him. No no don't say that! Don't say that at all! Remember you like someone else... Remember someone even better then him... You like or maybe even love Harry. You're best friend for the past six years. But i can't tell Harry I Love him because i don't want it to ruin what we have now. I sigh as i think of Harry and how much he will never know. I dress in some khakis flare pants with a pink t-shirt and my addidas shoes wrapping my cloak around me as i head down to breakfast.  
  
As i walk into the Great Hall i sit next to Harry and Ginny and blush at what i was thinking of earlier. 'we can never be together we have too much to cherish right now' and out of the corner of my eyes i see Malfoy walk in looking sour probably from what i said earlier. But i found out soon that he was looking sour from Pansy. Gosh at times i feel so bad for him. Always being pestered by that ugly looking pug. My thoughts of Malfoy were soon interuppted when Parvati, Brianna, and Lavender plopped down in the seats across form me. 'gosh they act like typically boy crazed girls and its really annoying...'  
  
"Ahh isn't today great! It's Sunday and that means we don't have school until tomorrow! I'm so Happy!" Lavender stretches and giggles.  
  
"Ya today is Sunday which is good for people who haven't finished their homework yet..." I say eyeing over to Harry and Ron.They pretend not to hear that comment and continue pigging out.  
  
"Oi Pigs! We're surrounded by pigs! Get them away!" Ginny snickers.  
  
"'Mione look who's coming your way..." Ginny whispers to me and i look around spotting Malfoy coming towards me.  
  
"Granger we have to go, Dumbledore wants to see us pronto with the rest of the 'family' " he says gruffly obviously being forced to come over here.  
  
"Okay okay gosh chill out i'll be there in a moment!" i spat as i turn to my friends.  
  
"I'll see you guys later okay?" i ask as the rest nod and smiles.  
  
"See ya!" I wave as i walk out the Great Hall with Malfoy. We stayed in silence for a few moments until i finally spoke up  
  
"thanks for getting me because i would have never gone if you haven't told me."  
  
"Meh... you're welcome i guess but it's not like i wanted to tell you. Davies was pesterin me to tell you while Him and Bell went back up to the common room to get ready."  
  
And that was the end of our short conversation. We were there before we knew it and walked through the portrait ('vanilla dandelions') and saw that everyone else was there besides Dumbledore. We took our seats at the round table each with a designated name on each chair with a few extras and waited until Dumbledore arrived only a few moments later.  
  
"Ahh it's so great to see all of you here! Now i am here to say you will be planning various events through the year. The most recent one is going to be planning dates for hogsmeade and the Autumn Halloween Fall Ball that will take place on the night of Halloween allowed for 5th years and up and 4th years and under will have a festival during the day which you will also plan. I want all dates and preparation plans done by Oct 14. You must show up together paired up. Head Boy and Head Girl, Perfects with Prefects. Meeting Adjourned."  
  
After sayin that he left and soon havaoc appeared. "It's bad enough we have to do all this work but we have to be paired up with eachother! No damn way am i going to go with Granger, or Brocklehurst! When hell freezes over!!!!"  
  
"God damn it Malfoy it's not a dream come true for me or Mandy to be stuck with a bouncing ferret like you so shove it!!"  
  
Roger whistled and caught everyone's attention  
  
"Okay.. OKAY JUST HOLD IT! Thank you, you all are acting very childish! now stop it! You better not act this way when the ball comes because that is a very bad influence and also me nor Katie are gonna deal with this crap so you have to tough it out because we aren't going to be your parents when it comes to behavior like this! (a/n: sounds like a parent though... ^.^;) So we are going to do this fairly... we are going to put both girls name in a hat about 5 times so you can't guess. Shake it and have one boy pick from the hat and who ever he gets he has to go with to the Ball and no whining or complaining from girl nor boy. And the other boy is with the other girl.Also that pairing will also organize one part of that festivity."  
  
The four prefects groaned as Katie fetched some parchment and a quill from her room as Roger found his hogwarts hat. They ripped it into five pieces of paper and they put both girls name five times. and mixed them up in the hat. Draco went first. He shoved his hand into the hat moving around and pulled the out the name of....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!  
  
I'm sorry i'm tired and i've been workin on this chapter on and off for 3 days. Soo sorry but it's a reason for you too keep reading. I'm sorry if this isn't exciting for you but i'm trying to prevent cliche so please no flaming. Constructive critism is okay as long it doesn't lower my self esteem drastically. I'm still new! I'm trying to find some ways to make it more ya... what people want... Sorry just wait and be patient with me! I'll try and post within the next few days! If you have any suggestions or ideas you want me to include somehow email me at SaturnBabe13@hotmail.com and label it ff.net suggestions or something along that line! Thanks and good night!  
  
~ Sushie-Chan 


End file.
